Tu veux jouer ? Alors jouons !
by HerGobLaiMIoNe
Summary: Tout commence par un fauteuil. mais comment cela va-t-il finir ?    Dray/Mione !


Voili Voilou ! Je vous poste le début de ma fiction, en espérant sue celle-ci vous plaira. J'attends que vos avis, afin de savoir si ça vaut la peine de vous mettre la suite, et si ça vous plait.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Tu veux jouer ? Alors jouons !**

La tranquillité régnant dans le château de Poudlard témoignait du sommeil de ses habitants, qui dormaient presque tous encore en cette matinée, ignorant le soleil merveilleux qui n'avait plus fait son apparition durant les longs mois pendant lesquels la Guerre avait fait rage. Une jeune fille, prenant sa douche, se rappela le moment où celui-ci était réapparu, réchauffant leur cœurs : ils l'avaient accueillis avec joie, car ses rayons leur avaient permis d'oublier quelques instant tous ceux qui hurlaient encore dans leur cauchemars, et ceux qui étaient morts sous leurs yeux lors de la Bataille Finale.

La Bataille Finale. Celle-ci avait eu lieu neuf mois auparavant, et les cicatrices, aussi bien physiques que morales, avaient finies par se refermer, laissant une trace indélébile sur leurs corps et leurs âmes, qui ne pourrait jamais s'effacer.

La fille, préfète-en-chef de son état, était la seule réveillée , avec son homologue. Car malgré le temps qui était passé, tous deux ne parvenaient pas à éviter les cauchemars qui les visitaient encore, bien que de moins en moins souvent.

Drago Malefoy, fraîchement lavé, était affalé sur le fauteuil rouge et or de sa collègue, qui occupait la salle de bain, relisant avec attention son devoir de potions. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n 'entendit pas la Gryffondor descendre les escaliers, le rejoignent dans leur salle commune.

« - Malefoy ! »s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant.

Le concerné sursauta, faisant tomber ses parchemins sur le sol. Jurant, ils se redressa et foudroya la jeune fille de son regard glacial., avant de lui « répondre » d'une voix tout aussi froide :

« -Quoi ?

-Par la barbe de Merlin, Malefoy, je ne crois pas que les couleurs de ta maison soient rouge et or ! Alors bouge tes charmantes fesses de mon fauteuil ! »

Un sourire goguenard prit place sur le visage de son ennemi, mais elle ne céda pas et resta de marbre.

« -C'est étrange, je ne savais pas que tu étais le genre de fille à mater, Granger... En tout cas, ne crois pas que j'ai l'intention de t'obéir, à toi, une sang-de... Une Sang-Impure ! Et tu te crois intelligente ? »

Drago fut fier lorsqu'il vit son homologue rougir, de gêne et colère, mais il se recula quand celle-ci sortit sa baguette magique de la poche de son jean.

« -Tu me lancerais un sort, Granger ? Que diraient la vieille chouette et la fou s'ils devaient apprendre que tu m'as menacé ?

-Mon très cher Malefoy... Ironiquement, bien sûr, précisa-t-elle, un sourire Malefoyen au lèvres. Je vais te lancer un sort, pour la simple et bonne raison que tu n'iras rien leur dire...

-Tu me prends pour Sainte Guenièvre ?

-Non, je te prends pour un imbécile de Sang-Pur, trop orgueilleux pour aller raconter à tout le monde que tu t'ai fais avoir par une Miss-je-sais-tout, Sang-de-Bourbe, de surcroit ! »

Le Serpentard blanchit, sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait raison, et pris peur en voyant l'air décidé qu'arborait son adversaire, quand elle braqua sa baguette sur lui.

« -Tu ne serais pas capable de...

-Malefoy, tu devrais te regarder plus souvent dans un miroir, le coupa-t-elle en l'ignorant, afin de nous éviter le spectacle désagréable qu'est ta simple personne. Quoique je doute que ta tête soit récupérable... Le Baron Sanglant en ferait un infarctus !

Et... Les touffes de polygonum doivent être placées _avant _les sangsues dans le chaudron, si tu ne veux pas que ton chaudron n'explose à la figure », ajouta-t-elle en lui rendant son devoir de potions qu'elle avait ramassé du sol.

Hermione remonta dans sa chambre pour aller y chercher sa cape, laissant le Serpent perplexe, car elle ne lui avait rien fait. Il secoua la tête en se disant qu'elle avait eu peur de lui, et attrapa sa plume afin de corriger ses erreurs - après tout, autant avoir la meilleure note, même si le conseil venait d'elle.

La jeune fille redescendit en courant, sa cape posée sur les épaules, et replaça rapidement ses cheveux, puis,elle se pencha sur le garçon et lui murmura sensuellement quelques mots :

« Malefoy... Dégage de mon fauteuil ! »

Elles se redressa, et ajouta, le regardant droit dans les yeux :

« Cap ! »

Drago Malefoy, la regarda partir, cherchant le sens de ces mots. Puis un affreux doute le pris. Ne lui avait-il pas dis qu'elle ne serait pas capable de lui lancer un sortilège ? Comprenant enfin, il bondit du fauteuil et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il ouvrit la porte à toute volée, et observa son reflet.

Un terrible cri de rage s'échappa de sa gorge, sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. _Je vais te tuer, je vais te TUER ! _lui hurla-t-il mentalement, en même temps qu'il criait :

« GRANGER ! »

A suivre...

* * *

J'attends vos avis avec impatient !

HerGobLaiMIoNe.


End file.
